futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline(Second Amendment Civil War)
timeline the 2010s 2019: British Columbia abolishes daylight savings time 2019: the national Museum of Brazil burns down 2020s 2020: Canada abolishes daily savings time 2021: the Republic of Okinawa gains independence 2024: the United Kingdom leaves the European Union 2024: Elizabeth Warren becomes the first female president of United States 2024: the Icelandic economic Council is formed 2024: the new brotherhood of Odin is formed 2027: the Rio de Janeiro Museum of cultural heritage opens 2030s 2033: European Union eliminates daylight savings time 2033: Wales declares independence 2033: the creation of the antiquity virus by antiquity industries 2033 – 2034: Canadian Icelandic Cold War 2034: Ireland gains independence, Scott gave independence 2035: the United Arab Emirates collapses , the Republic of Iceland becomes one of the most powerful countri s The 2040s 2042: the Olympic Memorial Park opens in Rio 2044: antiquity were virus release in St. Louis 2044: anthrax attack in Huntington West Virginia 2045: the country of new Arabia is founded 2045: the Republic of Dubai is formed The 2050s 2053: the monarchy in England is abolished 2054: antiquity virus released in Argentina 2055: biological attack strikes Disneyland 2055 – 2058: second American Civil War 2055: siege of Washington DC 2055: a biological attack occurs in Brasilia 2055: Canadian and US border closed 2055: Democratic Kingdom of Hawaii is founded 2055: league of South American Nations forms 2055: Gaia Lovecraft is killed 2056: Mexican-American border close 2057: the atomic bombing of Seattle and San Francisco 2058: virus release in Nigeria 2059: first remembrance day to the end of the second American Civil War 2059: the creation of the American house of Parliament The 2060s 2063: the Republican Party is replaced by the new parliamentary party 2063: Québec becomes an independent nation 2068: the general strike of Boston 2068: the mandatory vaccination act is introduced 2068 – 2073: the attempted annexation of Taiwan and Hong Kong The 2070s 2071: interfaith hologram technology is invented and implemented across United States 2072: Amazon rain forest becomes a national park, the Maritime provinces of Canada became an independent nation with financial aid from Iceland 2074: Disneyland reopens 2078: the Republic of Dubai and new Arabia makes homosexuality punishable by death The 2080s 2085: a cure to the antiquity virus discovered 2085: a terrorist attack occurs in Huntington West Virginia 2089: the founding of the American animation Museum The 2090s 2090: the overthrowing of the Chinese government 2091: the North Korean revolution 2095: the native protection act is introduced by the South American nations 22nd century 2100: the overthrowing of the government of Cuba 2101: the overthrowing government Vietnam 2155: Florida becomes a corporate Republic 2163: the Republic of Utah is founded 2122: Disneyland is permanently shut down 23rd century 2200: Utah Civil War 2223: Canada becomes known as the Canadian Federation 24th century 2386: the first gay Prime Minister is elected 25th century 2400: The United States collapses 2400: California league forms 2427: the former state of Utah joins the league of California 2425: California city is founded formerly San Francisco and new Seattle is founded formally Seattle Post 25th century 2500: Québec and the Maritimes rejoins the Canadian Federation 5200: the new Ice Age begins leading to the abandoning of cities such as new Seattle, Reykjavík, Dawson city, new Salt Lake City, and the Greenland Confederacy 5300: the government of Korea collapses, massive starvation 5200 – 6300: the Ice Age 7300: the Federation of the Republic of Korea was founded 9300: new American Federation is founded on the remnants of the republics of the former United States 9301: the alliance of Europe begins to rebuild the remnants of northern Europe which were devastated during the Ice Age Category:Second Amendment Civil War Category:Timelines (Cthulhu) Category:Briasemp22